Life between soaps, kittens and love
by Rosales
Summary: Cute little drabbles about how Gaara and Sakura face their life as couple with many trials ahead.
1. soaps

Soap

When Gaara was coming home from work he probably got a big surprise.

It was winter and heavily snowing outside so when he was finally at home he relaxed and relished in the warmth of his cozy apartment, which he was sharing with his lover.

They had only moved together a month ago and it was big change for Gaara. Still getting home and finding someone waiting for him was not bad and he was quickly adapting, even looking forward to coming after work.

Of course this meant very much seeing how he was a terrible workaholic. He was leading a company and it was more stress than one would believe.

Today hadn't been any different. He had a hectic day behind him; those stupid workers of his had caused more trouble than actually helped.

And no he wasn't exaggerating like Temari liked to put it. He simply liked things done the right way!

He put his bag and keys aside, getting out of the heavy coat and discarding the scarf gloves and such. The scent of fresh made cookies hit his senses and he smiled.

Looked like his little lover was already home.

He couldn't wait lying down next to her and cuddling her in front of the-

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a strange noise coming from the living room. He frowned, it sounded like, like someone was… crying.

When he listened more attentively he was entirely sure someone was crying.

But who could-

SAKURA!

His eyes widened and suddenly anger shot through him. Why was she crying? Did someone hurt her? Was she injured? Who made her cry?

Which each step he took toward the living room his thoughts got darker and his anger rose, his hands fisting.

No one made his girl cry and lived!

However all his anger left him when he found her on the couch crying and sniffling, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying.

Sakura looked up finally noticing her frozen lover standing in the doorframe.

"Gaara! You're late!"

He blinked once of twice before regaining his senses an focusing on her.

She was smiling slightly at him but it looked somewhat wrong with her puffy eyes, which where still wet from all the crying.

He slowly approached her still a little uncertain.

"Why are you crying?"

She blinked, and as if she remembered that had been crying only minutes ago, her eyes went teary again and she cleaned her nose. Gaara was immediately at her side scooping her up in his arms.

"It's okay. What happened?"

"Ugh Charles broke up with Rachel!"

And then she cried. Hard.

Gaara was still blinking trying to process the thing she had just said into his mind.

"What?"

He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Who are Charles and Rachel?"

"They're childhood friends and were a couple for so long now! I can't believe they're going different ways now!"

Gaara frowned and hugged her to his chest. This was kind of awkward for him. He never had been in this situation. Sakura was a strong woman and he never saw her cry like this before.

He was a little bit at loss.

"And you know what? They were so cute together! Charles even wanted to marry her! But that damn harpy got her way in the end! Why does it always end like this?"

Gaara tensed. Did she think they would break up too?

Suddenly anger took over again and he took her by the shoulders looking her straight in the eyes.

"Sakura we're not going to end like that! I love you and nothing's going to come between us!"

She blinked surprised before she went all teary again and pounced on him. He smirked when she kissed him three times in a row.

"Oh Gaara I love you too!!!"

He hugged her and hid hi head in her hairs, smelling her delicious scent.

But as sudden as it came he was suddenly pushed aside and he almost fell to the floor.

He starred at Sakura silently demanding what was going on but his pink haired lover was fixed on the TV.

He slowly looked to the TV and frowned when suddenly something clicked in his mind.

"Sakura… those persons you were talking about… are they from that soap?"

She turned back to him and inclined her head to the side cutely.

"Yes I've been watching the entire evening since you were late and they're bringing three episodes together!"

Gaara fought the urge to slap his forehead. If he had eyebrows he was sure he would be twitching by now.


	2. kittens

Kittens

"Aren't you a cute little thing?"

_Tch its just a little furry ball!_

"Poor little thing, did you get lost?"

_Yeah it just should get lost!_

"Are you hungry? Mamma's going to make something for you sweetie!"

_And what's with me?!_

"Meow!"

Gaara glared at the little fur ball in Sakuras hands. Of course Sakura didn't notice her lovers anger towards the cute little kitten in her hand and just cooed at the little thing.

Much to Gaaras irritation.

Suddenly the little thing was pushed into his face and he almost fell from the couch.

"What-"

"Take it for a moment. I want to make something for it!"

He directed his glare at Sakura but immediately his eyes softened.

She was almost glowing from excitement. Her eyes were shining brightly like a kid when it got a new toy and he just couldn't resist her when she was like that.

Grudgingly he took the little thing and earned himself a peek on the cheek before she was already hurrying into the kitchen.

Silence reigned over the room and he starred at the little thing.

"Meow"

He narrowed his eyes and glared.

_Don't think you can sweet-talk me!_

Then the little thing went quiet and starred at him. Gaara glared back furiously but the cute little kitten didn't seem impressed and continued starring.

_So that's what you want he? Okay bring it on._

* * *

_  
_

Sakura was excited!

She skipped around the kitchen searching for something she could give the cute little kitten waiting for her.

She prepared some milk and opened a box with sardines scrunching her nose in distaste at the smell.

_So stinky!_

She had found the little thing on the streets late this evening and had immediately taken pity on the poor thing. She scowled at the thought of someone letting the little kitten all, alone out there without even sparring a second glance.

Really sometimes people could be so cold!

Of course she didn't miss the glares her lover had thrown at the kitten and she was just too amused at his attitude. He was like a wild animal protecting its territory. Sakura giggled at the thought of Gaara in nothing but lumbar protection and with his sexy messy hair even messier.

She put the bowl with the milk and the sardines on a tablet and slowly balanced the thing into the living room.

Where a most amusing sight greeted her.

Sakura almost burst out laughing when she saw her lover with her newfound kitten in his hands having what seemed to be a starring contest.

"Gaara what are you doing?"

Her lover tensed but didn't look up.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

She put the tablet down and the little kitten was immediately diverted by the delicious smell of fish.

Sakura giggled when the little thing wriggled out of Gaaras grasp.

Her lover was smirking at the obvious little kitten with that haughty smirk of his.

Sakura only shock her head and peeked her pleased lover on the lips.


	3. cute

Cute

Gaara was tempted to to take that stupid thing and just throw it out the window.

Of course that was not an option seeing how his little pink haired love would probably get mad at him for doing it.

Still this wasn't getting him anywhere!

He took a calming breath and massaged his temples. Just stay calm and try again.

He opened his eyes shining with new determination.

Slowly he leaned forward and pressed the button.

When the thing still didn't response all determination and calmness left Gaara and he let out a frustrating scream. He counted slowly to ten taking long breaths to calm himself again but this time it didn't work.

Why the hell did that thing refuse to work?!!

He had seen Sakura countless of times working with it so why did it refuse to do as he said??

With all his fuming he didn't notice said woman sticking her head into the kitchen trying to see what her lover was doing.

The scene in front of her made her almost burst out laughing.

There standing in front of the microwave was standing her haughty little boyfriend Sabaku no Gaara trying to get the machine working and failing miserably. He was pushing a button repeatedly and with so much force she feared he would break it.

"Gaara what are you doing?"

He turned around looking a little surprised but he slowly covered it up crossing his arms in front of his chest with that typical brooding look on his face.

"This thing doesn't work."

Sakura snickered and stepped up to him. He stepped aside so she could take a look at the microwave.

"It worked this morning so why not now? Tell me what did you do?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't do anything."

"Really? The way you were pushing on the button I was thinking you wanted to break it."

She grinned at his pout. He really was too cute when he was like this; he was getting angered so easily and often ended up embarrassed when Sakura saw him fretting over things by himself.

"Well let's see what do you want to do?"

"Popcorn."

She grinned. He had planned to make a nice little movie evening, he had arranged everything and even rented a movie, she knew he would never have looked by himself and he even got this 'popcorn out of the bag' she loved so much even if he hated them.

He was just so cute sometimes.

"You know you have to just push this button two times and everything's okay."

She did as she said and the microwave miraculously went on.

Gaara glared at the machine.

Sakura was highly amused and put her arms around his neck.

"You really are so cute."

He grunted and frowned warping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not cute." He said while frowning at her.

Sakura snickered.

"Of course not."

She almost laughed out loud when he gave her a small glare because of her teasing tone.

She tiptoes up to him and peeked him on the lips.


	4. valentines present

Gaara was at a complete loss.

He was currently searching for valentine present for his girlfriend but was failing miserably. The shops he had previously been had only those pink or red fluffy things or tons of chocolate.

Gaara shuddered only thinking about it.

However now he was sitting in the park frustrated and without present. He wanted to buy something for Sakura, something she had never had before. However he couldn't afford to spend too much money seeing how their dojo was still in the opening phase and so Gaara's pay was not extremely high.

He sighed and stood up sticking his hands in his pocket and continued on his shopping run with his typical brooding look. He was slowly losing his patience with, too many fluffy and sweet things.

Nothing.

The damn day was almost over and he still had nothing. Damn.

Now, he was standing in front of the door to his apartment and he could tell that Sakura was already home. He scowled when he thought at his senseless search through the stores, every time he had entered one of those all the people had given him surprised looks and he had to fight the urge and throttle them.

Really, only because he didn't look like it didn't mean he couldn't enter stores filled with stuffed animals red chocolate boxes and such. He just didn't do it too often only one time per the year and he was more than contend that way.

Still he had done that all for nothing. Damn he just should have bought one of those stupid little plushies.

Sighing he opened the door and silently went after he made sure she couldn't see him. When he moved into the kitchen he was relieved to hear water running. Good she was in the shower.

He looked around searching for something he could perhaps use, but it was useless.

He groaned and let himself fall on the couch. The only thing now was wait and-

His phone ringed and Gaara frantically searched his pocket trying to find the damn thing. When he finally found it he waited a second to see if she had heard him.

Apparently she hadn't.

"Yes?" He bit into the phone.

"Hey Gaara-"

"Not so loud you idiot!"

It was of curse none other than Naruto. He didn't need the idiot now!

"Ah sorry, but I wanted to call to ask how you search was going?"

"Bad. I'm at home and I have nothing."

"Really? What did Sakura-chan say?"

"She doesn't know, she's under the shower."

Suddenly it was silent and Gaara wondered if the line went dead. Naruto was never silent it.

Before he could check however his old friend spoke again this time with a hint of mischief in is voice.

"Why don't you make a present yourself?"

Gaara frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Aah common Gaara use your imagination!"

"I don't-"

"Well I gotta go!"

This time the line really went dead and he frowned. This was weird normally Naruto would never let him off this easily. He thought about his words. He didn't think he could do anything for her. She had already eaten seeing hoe there were dirty dishes in he sink, so he couldn't prepare anything, she was already showering so he couldn't prepare her a nice bath in the bathtub filled with those bubbles she loved so much after work and he surely did not tinker her some handmade card or whatever!

Suddenly an idea struck his mind and slowly a smirk formed on his lips.

* * *

Sakura was worried. Gaara had been absent for the entire day and he still wasn't home. She had called him several times but he never answered.

Of course she knew what day it was and she also knew that her lover wanted to give her something. She didn't mind and appreciated the gesture because she knew he was a little short on money, even if his proud would never allow it to show, and he hated to go into those stores, which where filled with cute teddy bears and sweet things on valentines day. Still that he hadn't come back was slowly getting to her.

Perhaps he had gotten into a fight, he always said he hated the way they looked at him when he was in such a store.

She wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair before she exited the bathroom.

She took a quick look into the kitchen and living room but didn't found him there. Really what was keeping him so long?

All her worries flew out the window when she entered the bedroom.

There was he, lying on the bed smirking at her and with a couple of roses in his hand.

And naked as the day he was born.

Sakura blushed slightly at the sexy smirk he was giving her.

"I couldn't find you something good so I thought I give you something… handmade."

Sakura grinned and slowly stalked over to him straddling his hips and giving him a quick kiss.

"I prefer that over anything any store could offer."

Gaara smirked. Good that he hadn't bought her one of those stupid little plushies.


	5. changing rooms

Gaara fought the urge to scowl and groan.

"Ah common I still want to go into that one!!!"

His left eye twitched when Sakura grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him into yet another store which looked like all the others, filled with girly stuff and girly clothes. Really all those stores looked just the same to him just like all the things they sold. Sakura had tried and showed him some pieces at the beginning but the more he saw the more he found he was right. Sakura had given up after twenty minutes, having enough of the stubbornness of her lover.

"Oh my God isn't that one just so cute?"

Gaara looked at the piece of cloth she was almost pushing in his face. It was a simple green dress with spaghetti straps and a white large belt around the waist. It looked fairly simple but Gaara just starred at the piece of cloth. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Well I'm going to try it on!"

Another thing Gaara hated. He scowled this time when he looked after his girlfriend who was skipping to the changing rooms. He had hoped to watch or perhaps even help her when she wanted to try something on, but she had immediately stomped her foot down and glared at him warningly. So now every time she was going to change he was stuck alone in this girly store.

Great.

Suddenly he heard giggles from his right side. Turning around he tensed up when three schoolgirls were looking his way, blushing and giggling to themselves. He frowned. What was their problem? They were whispering things while giggling not so quietly.

"Oh my God isn't he totally hot?!"

"You think he has a girlfriend?"

"Well there was that one girl before but…"

He quickly zoomed out and tried to get more distance between them, escaping their whispers and stares. Really what were teenage girls eating these days to make them think and say things like that!? For Gods sake he was probably ten years older than them, I mean they couldn't be any older than fourteen! Gaara shook his head and leaned against a free pink wall trying to wait patiently for his pink haired lover.

Again he could feel another stare directed at him and he groaned inwardly. He looked around until his eyes fell on the cashier who was giving him seductive looks, or at least tried but failed miserably. Gaara tried to ignore her but her gaze was burning into him.

"Gaara! I think I'll buy that one!"

He breathed relieved when Sakura's wonderful voice reached his ears. She was still holding the green dress obviously happy with it and smiling at him. Gaara looked at the piece of cloth again.

"It does suit your hair."

The smile she gave him was dazzling and the next second she was kissing him. Gaara groaned, pleased by this change of events. When she retreated back she still had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Really you think so? I was thinking you wouldn't like that one too."

He blinked before realizing that she was probably meaning his attitude towards all the clothes.

"No, I like that one, you should have showed me." He said grinning.

Sakura blushed and looked around. No one was watching them expect the cashier but the woman seemed angry about something.

"Well how about I show you how it looks… in the changing room?"

His eyes lit up and he smirked immediately.

"I' love to see that."

"But just so you know the lockers are quite… small."

She grinned sexily at him and he slowly pulled her towards the lockers.

"I think I can cope with that."

And with that he shut the door behind them.


	6. Kuma and Bob

Where was that damn thing? Argh, where did it go damn it? Damn it all!!!

Sakura sighed and let herself fall back on her fluffy bed.

She had been searching the whole day for that damn little thing and she was still where she had begun. With nothing! Ugh!

She hid her face in her cushion and screamed, too much frustration had built up over the entire day and she was just damn tired. The fact that she still hadn't found it wasn't making things any better. She turned on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

She had searched everywhere. In the drawer, the shelves, in her secret box, with her old things, in every cupboard of the entire kitchen, in the washing machine, under every pile of clothes she owned, between the many shoes she had, under the bed, in the bathroom, hell she had even looked in the freezer!

The thoughts alone made her suddenly hit on her cushion and yell some curses.

After finally having calmed down she sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day and slowly got up.

She had to find that damn thing or she would never die peacefully if she gave up now!!!

So she hurried into her study room with newfound determination and started to rumble trough all the little cabinets, shelves and her desk. Of course her search was once again fruitless and again Sakura cursed loudly.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

The pink haired girl in question squealed before straightening up and laughing nervously.

"Gaara! You surprised me there! Hehe…"

The red head raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes why wouldn't I be?"

He stared at her for a moment clearly not believing her. When he finally nodded and turned around she sighed inwardly.

When he was entirely out of sight Sakura hurried back to her bedroom and closed the door this time.

She opened the cabinets with so much force they almost flew out of their place. Clothes flew everywhere and sometimes Sakura stopped to stare at things.

For example, when had she ever bought a pink shirt with the letters 'Kiss the girl!'. That was so not her style!

Back to her search!

After another fifteen minutes she still hadn't found it! Sakura groaned and let out a frustrated scream! Damn shitty little thing!

With a heavy sigh she stood up again and moved for the door ignoring the mess she had created. She just wanted to find that damn little thing and go to sleep already!

She entered the living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

There sitting contently, was her red haired lover watching TV and something brown was next to him.

Sakuar's eyes widened and she pounced on the brown thing screaming.

Gaara, who had almost fallen with her to the floor, looked at her with a surprised look. She was pressed against him; her face was showing utter happiness. He smirked and leaned down to-

"BOB!"

He blinked and stared at her. Had she just called him Bob?

He was soon answered when Sakura cuddled something brown to her cheek.

This something brown seemed to be a very worn out Teddy Bear with a ribbon around it's neck.

Gaara blinked, obviously a little bit at loss with the situation.

"Sakura?"

His lover looked up at him as if suddenly remembering him again. She followed his questioning gaze and blushed deeply, while trying to hide her beloved teddy.

"That's uhm… that's a souvenir form my childhood!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You named your Teddy Bob when you were little?"

"…yeah…"

Suddenly he burst out laughing and Sakura linked before blushing and pouting.

When he had finally calmed down Sakura was as red as a tomato and glaring at him. Gaara bent down and kissed her glowing cheek.

"You want to see my Teddy?"

Sakura blinked before he got up and left the living room. Two minutes later he was back with an adorable light brown teddy in his hands.

Sakura cooed immediately, her earlier embarrassment already forgotten.

"How did you name it?"

"…Kuma."

She giggled.

"That's a little bit plain!"

Gaara huffed and patted Kuma's head as if trying to comfort it.

Sakura giggled and cuddle herself into his chest with Bob resting in her lap. Gaara smiled and kissed her, he laid Kuma next to Bob while sneaking an arm around his lover.

Both stayed like that cuddled against each other and watched the TV until they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Kuma means bear in japanese^^ and as for Bob well I like that name it sounds funny^^

Don't forget to leave a review, please. I hope you liked it! X3


	7. Heros and shabby clubs

Sakura was pissed off and that was only the nice way to put it.

The way her nostrils were flaring and her hands clenching around her third martini, was only indicating that she was pretty pissed off, her normally gentle eyes were sharp and glaring at everything and everyone that was near her. The barkeeper behind the counter wasn't helping any since he had been giving her, what he probably thought would be seductive looks, since she had come to sit at the bar, and was failing miserably.

It was all the Pig's damn fault!

Really what had she been thinking when her blonde friend had asked to go out with her? Of course the sneaky blonde had told her it would be a nice party, and the club was supposed to be on e of the better ones, not those that did everything for entertainment and money.

Imagine the pink haired girl's shock when she entered the supposedly 'better' club.

Sakura growled at the memory. Ino had dragged her against her will further into the club, saying they should first dance a little bit and loosen up.

At first she had done so, really she had enjoyed herself a little, much to Ino's smugness.

But the nice time was crashed roughly when some drunkard groping her behind.

Sakura had spun around and landed a vigorous kick in between his legs. The drunkard had gone to ground immediately, holding his hurting groin. Sakura had huffed and turned around going straight for the bar.

And now she was sitting here, glaring at everything and everyone.

Sakura sighed deeply.

She missed her red haired lover. If he had been here that drunkard would not only have a hurting groin! Hell he would now be on his way to the next hospital!

Unfortunately she hadn't thought of inviting him too, since she had been tricked into thinking they would go to a better club she didn't consider it to bring him along, especially since he had all the work to do.

Sakura grinned at the thought of her lover behind all the paperwork he had still left at home.

Of course Sakura hadn't left without at least a note, in which she had scribbled the name of the club down. She knew he would get anxious when she wouldn't be there after he returned home, intending on finishing his paperwork.

"Hey sugar –hic- how's it going?"

Sakura blinked and looked at her blonde friend, who was currently grinning seductively and at the same time gripping the counter for support.

It was obvious that Ino was more than a little bit drunk.

That was it.

Sakura snatched her friend by the arm, paid the bill hastily and dragged them trough the crowd to the exit.

Ino was of course trying to protest but her drunken state was visibly tiring her out already.

"I ssson't want to –hic- go shome!" Ino mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was a wonder to her how Shikamaru could cope with her sometimes.

When they were finally out Sakura sucked in the fresh air happy to finally be out of that hellhole!

Ino had gone quiet and was dangerously swaying from one side to the other. Sakura looked through her little bag in search for her cell phone.

To her utter horror, she didn't found anything even after she emptied her entire bag two times.

Sakura cursed loudly. She had been robbed without noticing it!

"Now look who we have here!"

Sakura turned around and froze in her spot.

It was the damn drunkard again, only now he had his drunken little friends with him.

"You know that hurt like hell sat damn little ki-kick!!"

He was even worse off than Ino. The alcohol in his blood was probably making him even more aggressive, and it probably didn't help that his groin was hurting like hell.

Sakura fought the urge to just kick him again. Since it wouldn't do any good to increase his anger, especially since he was in majority.

"Son't ignore me!"

She was suddenly snatched out of the drunkard's reach, her back bumping into something hard.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!" hissed a deadly voice behind her.

Sakura blinked before, before smiling gleefully.

"Gaara!"

Her red haired lover grumbled and tightened his hold on her. Sakura heard a squeal and looked to her right where Ino was currently hugging her pineapple headed boyfriend to death.

"Troublesome…"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the typical picture they gave off.

"Whoo ya!??"

Sakura looked back to the drunkard who apparently wasn't aware of the killing intend that was rolling off of Gaara.

"Get lost or you'll get hurt!" Gaara warned.

The drunkard launched forward but before he even reached them Gaara had already kicked him, without even letting go of Sakura. The drunkard was sent flying into his little cronies. Immediately they stepped back, when the drunkard groaned loudly and coughing furiously while holding his chest.

Gaara glared at them, daring them to attack him again.

With a girly scream they were suddenly running like crazy trying to put some distance between them and the red haired devil!

Sakura laughed out loud when she saw the drunkard scram to his feet and flee as best as he could in his drunken state.

But her amusement was short lived when she was suddenly snatched around facing a not so happy Gaara.

"What the hell were you thinking coming to some shabby club?!"

Sakura pouted and glared a little.

"Ino tricked me! She said it was one of the better clubs of the city and I thought a little time off wouldn't be that bad! I mean if I k new I would be some club with ass groping drunkards I would never have come!"

Gaara stiffened and immediately the killing intend returned.

"What?!"

Sakura sighed. She hadn't intended to tell him that little detail of the story.

"Let's just go home, Ino's getting more troublesome by the minute…"

They looked to the side and Sakura had to laugh immediately.

Ino was clinging to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek and bashing her eyelashes at him. Shikamaru was blushing furiously and trying to ignore her but failing miserably.

Sakura shook her head and took Gaara by the arm.

"Let's go home, I still want to thank my hero…"

She smiled seductively and Gaara immediately relaxed and a predatory grin replaced the frown.

Perhaps the evening wouldn't end so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the slutty image of Ino I don't describe her like that normaly, but well it was necessary for this chapter -.-'

review please! X33


	8. Jealusy

Sakura was pretty pissed of right now.

What the hell did he think he was doing ?

And with that Bimbo no less ?!

Sakura was currently stomping out of the enormous building that belonged to Gaara's cooperation, while effectively ignoring the desperate lady at the reception. She had only wanted to bring Gaara some self made lunch, she knew of his unhealthy obsession with his beloved work, and she also knew of his lunch skips. So Sakura had taken matters in her hand and had taken the morning and noon off to make lunch for her lover. Of course she didn't have anything other in mind, especially nothing… naughty.

Yeah right…

But the presence of that stupid blonde Bimbo had ruined her perfect plan!

Sakura gritted her teeth at the mere thought, ignoring the fearful looks she got from the taxi driver. She had been so cheerful only minutes ago, before she saw the two through the glass walls of Gaara's office. The way that Bimbo was almost pressing herself up against him while giving him seductive looks had ticked her off immediately.

But what had caught her off guard was Gaara's reaction.

Or lack thereof…

The bastard hadn't moved an inch and was only staring at some documents the Bimbo had given him; as if he didn't mind the attention she was giving him!!

The pen in Sakura's hand broke in two under the high pressure and the bubblegum haired women twitched. She really didn't want to think about it anymore, Sakura Haruno was not the type of women, who would wallow in self-pity. Hell no!

So why was her heart still arching painfully?

After she had paid the taxi driver who had literary fled, Sakura stomped into the Hospital, intending to get some work for distraction.

* * *

Gaara sighed heavily.

His left eye was still twitching, but he fought the strong urge to just throw something after that brainless witch.

He shouldn't leave the selection of his workers to Kankuro anymore or he will probably be sexually harassed every minute from now on. What the hell did that stupid puppet freak think he was doing, hiring Bimbos like that?

Gaara tried to calm down and fixed his eyes at the documents he had received.

But once again he was interrupted. This time he did twitch.

"Gaara-san, I'm sorry to interrupt you Sir but I think you would like to know that Sakura-san had been here."

Immediately his entire body relaxed and his attention was fixed on the elderly woman.

"Well bring her in."

The woman looked uncertain for a moment not sure of what to do, and Gaara almost growled impatiently.

"Uhm well she left the building in a rush, I couldn't stop her and she seemed really… irritated at something."

The elderly women almost winced at the sudden dark look on Gaara's face.

"She left?"

The woman nodded unable to say anything.

Gaara frowned not pleased at all by this revelation. Why would his little pink haired lover come to his office and not even show herself to him?

Then the last part of the woman's sentence came to his mind.

"…_she seemed really…irritated at something."_

The elderly woman flinched almost when she heard him scowl.

Gaara however was obvious to the woman's distress and just glared at his desk. Why was Sakura irritated? Had someone angered her?

At that thought Gaara scowled even harder. No one dared to anger or hurt his women!

With a determined face Gaara stood up and crossed his office in rapid steps. The older woman looked up at her boss with fearful eyes.

"Go call my driver, I'm going out for a visit."

The woman sighed relieved and almost ran off to find the driver.

* * *

Tsunade was highly amused.

Watching her beloved almost daughter, precious student and fellow doctor, grinding her teeth while glaring at everyone and everything was entertainment pure. The way she stomped around breaking pencils and scowling now and then was also amusing.

Sadly she couldn't leave her like that, after all she was beginning to not only scare the other staff but now even the patients.

She knocked at the still open door, catching Sakura's attention.

The bubblegum haired girl looked up and immediately tensed. Tsunade chuckled at the wary look she got.

"I got some complaints Sakura."

Straight to the point, as always. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest giving her a stubborn look.

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh you did, you're glaring at everyone, even your beloved patients, your scowling, gritting your teeth, stomping around, and are destroying one pen after another."

Sakura twitched; it wasn't her fault after all… damn that stupid red head.

"So you had quarrel with your lover boy?"

Sakura blinked before realizing that she had said that out loud, and blushed when she noted the strange nickname Tsunade had given to Gaara.

"He's stupid, arrogant and let himself get seduced by brainless Bimbos!"

Tsunade blinked before laughing out loud. Now this was something she hadn't heard before.

"Really now? I think you should discuss this out properly with himself."

Before Sakura could ask, the red haired man in question himself stepped from behind the door, a not so pleased look on his face.

Sakura tensed, her glare even darker than before, while breaking her tenth pen for this day.

"Ah well as much as I would like to witness the upcoming storm, I think I better go!"

And with those last words Tsunade rushed out the door, with a last chuckle.

Silence followed. Gaara stared at his lover with an apathetic look and Sakura glared at him.

"What do you want?"

Gaara frowned inwardly at the hostile voice. He didn't like it when she was like that, well at last not when she directed her hostility at him…

"I heard you had visited me but didn't show up in my office so I had come to you instead."

Sakura glared harder before looking away fisting her hands.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt you good time with that Bimbo!"

Before she could even blink Gaara was in front of her holding her chin and scowling.

"Do you really think I would like to be with some annoying Bimbo? They're brainless workers with only the one thing in mind. I made the mistake of letting Kankuro chose the new workers so now I have a brainless witch working for me and as much as I would like to, but I can't fire them just like that. Still you should know that there's only one I want and that's you Sakura."

He said the last part with that husky voice she loved so much and Sakura involuntary shuddered.

"…I don't want you to let them near you…"

The sudden sad look she was giving him threw him back a little bit. He didn't know she was that affected by such a thing.

"Sakura, you're the woman I love."

The pink haired doctor blushed and looked at him with big eyes.

"You're the woman I want to spent everyday of my life with, and the only woman whom I would want near me."

He kissed her gently and a small smile crept over his face. Sakura blushed deeply.

"I love you too, Gaara."

She kissed him back, this time more passionately. Gaara smirked and suddenly lifted her up. Sakura squealed and glared at him slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah I don't think Tsunade would be very angry if I would borrow you for a while…"

He grinned predatory clearly showing his intentions. Sakura blushed and sneaked her arms around his neck.

"Well she said we should discuss thing out properly…"

And with that Gaara carried her out the hospital into his car, ignoring the startled looks they got.

* * *

Somewhere hidden, Tsunade chuckled, clearly satisfied with the outcome.

_I think I deserve some sake!_

"Tsunade! Are you skipping work again?!"

Ah damn Shizune had found her!

* * *

It's here!! ^^

I'm not really satisfied with the outcome of this chapter but well I tried ^^'

Review please! XD


	9. Ice Skating

Ice skating.

One of the little things Gaara liked to do just for fun.

Yes Gaara Sabaku, can do ice-skating. The first time he had ever done it was with Naruto when he was twelve. Back then he had started to get out of his dark past, trying new things, and ice-skating had been one of these.

So over the years it had become a habit and he was really good at it. Naruto of course was till the same hopeless case…

Well anyway, today was different. No, today he wouldn't, go alone with Naruto, like always, but with Naruto, Hinata **and** Sakura.

Gaara would never admit it, but he was thrilled. Of course he didn't show it one bit but everyone who knew him good enough, noticed the unusual mood and smiled at the red head. He really couldn't wait to hold his lover's hand and teach her the way to do it. The thought of his beloved pink haired girlfriend being all embarrassed was just too much.

They were currently in front of the stadium, waiting for the girls, and not even the goofy Naruto could annoy him now. Not that the blonde boy was trying to annoy him anyway, after all he was ,just as anxious as his long time friend, waiting for his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga.

Yes the idiot had finally noticed the shy girl and started dating her not long after Sakura had all but screamed at him to not be such a whimp and ask the girl out! Gaara of course had been very amused by his lover's antics.

Anyway, Sakura's car finally cam into sight and both boys straightened up. Gaara's heart jumped when Sakura got out of the car and smiled brightly at him.

"Gaara!"

She kissed him softly on the lips while hugging him. Gaara of course returned the hug snuggling into her neck.

Hinata was obviously the complete opposite of her pink haired friend and blushed deeply when Naruto hugged her hard, while shouting his love to her.

"We should get going! I can't wait to get on the ice!"

"Neither can I."

Gaara grinned and lead his lover to the entrance.

* * *

Teaching one's girlfriend how to skate, while holding her hand, or keeping her near giving her hold, warming her nose with kisses, or smiling encouragingly at her. Yes that would be so wonderful.

Too bad it looked as if Sakura didn't need any teaching. At. All.

Gaara twitched and glared at _her own _skates… why did she even own them? She never skated!

Brooding all by himself he didn't notice Sakura coming from behind until she bumped into him, hugging him around the chest. Gaara of course tensed until he noticed that it was her.

"Want to make a little race?"

"No."

The cold tone of her lover startled Sakura a little and she unconsciously let go of him. Gaara slipped away, glaring at a group of teenagers. Sakura sprinted after him this time clinging into his arm while trying to take a look at his brooding face.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Again the cold tone…

Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't show the slight feeling of hurt, when Gaara was like that to her. She really hated those moods of his.

"Uhm well I'll go race some more."

He didn't answer and just slipped forward.

"Gaara-kun!"

The red head looked up and nodded when he saw a shyly smiling Hinata, coming his way.

She sat down next to him and observed how Naruto fell once again on his face.

Sakura was currently running in circles around him laughing very hard.

"Uhm, you know Sakura has been waiting for his day since so long."

Gaara looked up, at her with raised eyebrows and a look, which clearly stated; what are you getting at?

"W-Well she had been skating since she was little and really loved doing it, but after she got into university, she didn't have any time anymore and stopped, so this is the first time she could come and enjoy herself again… but I think, most of all, she wanted to enjoy the time with you together."

Gaara needed a moment or two before he finally, fully understood what she was trying to tell him. Silently he looked back to his lover and observed how she was happily laughing while running at high speed from Naruto. She really looked so happy, her face flushed and that glint in her eyes, which he loved so much. She looked really beautiful.

Suddenly he realized just how unfair he had probably been. Of course he had really wanted to teach her but with his grumpy attitude he had in the end destroyed the chance of a very enjoyable evening. Immediately the feeling of regret came over him and his heart clenched painfully.

Wordlessly he got up nodded at Hinata and made his way on the ice.

With lightning speed he was suddenly behind Sakura scarring her and almost making her trip.

"Gaara!"

But her protest was cut short when his lips were suddenly on hers. He caressed her cheek lovingly trying to warm her up a little bit. Sakura smiled into the kiss silently accepting his mute apology, and sneaked her arms around his neck.

"Are you done sulking?"

He grinned and hugged her near. They were now slowly strolling from one end of the ice track to the other always looking at each other.

"Yes, so how about a race?"

Sakura grinned and before he could even blink she was already running ahead.

With a small smile he sped after her.

* * *

"You're so cute Hinata!!"

The raven-haired girl blushed deeply and smiled at Naruto.

Who promptly fell on his face again.

Perhaps she should ask Sakura for ice skating lessons after all…

* * *

Sorry for the late update but I'm really stressed out at the moment ^^'

I really wanted to write something with ice skating because I recently have started to do it again and it's really cool! I can only recommend it!!

Review please! ;3


End file.
